Warblers Assignment
by honeyandmustard
Summary: So, the Warblers set an assignment and it hits Blaine hard... Rubbish at reviews xxx Rate and Review please


**Author Note: Hey guys, it's me again! So I was at a karaoke night and the song in this story came on and instantly Blaine shot into my head. I kinda want you to imagine one of the reasons he is at Dalton is because his dad didn't fully accept his sexuality so sent him away for a while…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used in this story**

**Warblers Assignment.**

Kurt Hummel was ecstatic. The Warblers has decided to give out an assignment and he felt like he was back at New Directions. He bounced out of practise that night, followed shortly by Blaine who wasn't too happy. The assignment was to sing a song that related to a certain part of your life and then give a small explanation. Blaine wasn't a very open person and he never talked about his feelings to anyone, not even Kurt. Kurt on the other hand was excited to finally get to sing a solo and to sing a song that expressed and explained why he had moved to Dalton.

Back in their room, Kurt was the first to get into the shower and start singing. Blaine sat on their bed and sighed, he really was not looking forward to this project. He didn't want to express his feelings but he couldn't let the team down. He decided that he wouldn't sing about his time at his old school but would sing about when he came out to his parents. A part of him wished that he had accepted the chance to be involved in the input of the Warbler's gatherings, then maybe he could have stopped this.

The night had passed quickly and morning had dawned upon them. He knew the Warblers would expect him to go first as he was their main man. He was distracted the whole school day by the events of the evening. At lunch he went to the room to eat on his own and practise, but couldn't complete the song.

As soon as everyone was accounted for, Wes stood and announced that they would be starting and then looked at Blaine. He nodded and walked over to the piano, placing his sheet music on the stand. He took a few deep breaths and nodded starting to play…

_It's not time to make a change,_

_Just relax, take it easy,_

_Your still young, that's your fault,_

_There's so much you have to know._

_Find a girl, settle down,_

_If you want you can marry,_

_Look at me, I am old,_

_But I'm happy._

_I was once like you are now,_

_And I know that it not easy,_

_To be calm, _

_When you found something going on._

_So take your time, think a lot,_

_Think of everything you got,_

_For you will still be here tomorrow,_

_But your dreams may not._

To differentiate between the two roles in the song, he sang in a slightly higher note. The next part, he knew he was going to find hard, it was the part that said exactly how he felt when his dad had disapproved…

_How can I try to explain,_

_When I do he turns away again,_

_It's always been the same,_

_Same old story._

_From the moment I could talk,_

_I was ordered to listen,_

_Now there's a way, and I know,_

_That I have to go away._

Blaine decided that during the instrumental would be the best time to give his speech, he was already cracking, so he wouldn't be composed at the end…

"My dad didn't take to well to the fact that I am gay. He wanted me to be something I'm not, he never understood. That's one of the reasons I came to Dalton Academy…"

_I was once like you are now,_

_And I know that it's not easy,_

_To be calm, _

_When you found something going on._

_But take your time, _

_Think a lot,_

_Think of everything you got,_

_For you will still be here tomorrow but your dreams may not._

_And all the times that I've cried,_

_Keeping all the things I knew inside,_

_It's hard, _

_But it's harder to ignore it._

_If they were right, I'd agree,_

_But it's them they know not me now,_

_There's a way, and I know,_

_That I have to go away,_

_I know, I have to go._

He stopped playing and wiped a tear from his chin. He looked at Kurt who was walking towards him, shock on his face. The young soprano sat next to him on the piano bench and pulled Blaine into him. Wes asked everyone to leave and left the two lovers together.

"This is why I hate talking about my feelings" Blaine said, into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was stroking his hair and nodded, "You never told me your parents didn't agree". Blaine shook his head and sighed, "My mum is fine with it but, my dad doesn't like it at all. He wanted me to give him grandchildren. That's why mum suggested me moving here, so I wasn't being told how disappointing I was. I guess here I found a home".

Kurt sighed and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. They stood together and walked back to their room, "Let me take you to dinner tonight" Blaine said, "Now I've started talking about my past, I don't think I can stop". Kurt nodded and smiled at him, this was going to be a very long night.

**A/N: Do you want me to do Kurt's song? And do you want me to do the dinner? Obviously I would have to make up my own version of Blaine's history…**


End file.
